


Нити

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Dark France, Eventual Happy Ending, France loves England, M/M, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Minor Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Non-Graphic Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Далеко не всегда "родственные души" - залог счастья.





	Нити

There may not  
[Возможно, нет]  
Be another way to your heart  
[Другого пути к твоему сердцу, ]  
So I guess I’d better find a new way in  
[Поэтому, пожалуй, я открою новый путь…]  
I shiver when I hear your name  
[Я дрожу, когда слышу твоё имя, ]  
Think about you but it’s not the same  
[Я думаю о тебе, но это не то же самое.]  
I won’t be satisfied  
[Я не получу удовлетворения, ]  
I’m under your skin  
[Поскольку надоел тебе.]

Maroon 5 — Shiver

 

 

Я смотрел на обтянутую дорогой тканью жилета спину Артура. Он всегда мог похвастаться идеальной осанкой, но в этот раз немного сутулился, а чайная ложечка столового серебра, которой он насыпал заварку в чайник, подрагивала в тонких музыкальных пальцах. Я все так же, не отрываясь, смотрел на него: на встрепанные светлые волосы, полоску бледной кожи над белым воротничком рубашки от Eton (его любимый бренд), на изящные запястья.

Там, на не обласканной солнцем коже, словно клеймо, расползался рисунок. Пошлый, нелепый и вычурный. Совершенно _противоестественный_.

Я вздохнул. Когда это началось? Все же было так хорошо…

Сегодня в офисе было особенно шумно: скоро Рождество, и наше заботливое начальство решило порадовать работников небольшим корпоративчиком. Было довольно уютно, на самом деле. Хотя я, как обладатель тонкого вкуса, не мог без содрогания смотреть на эти дурацкие картонные колпачки с бахромой из синей мишуры и пластиковые стаканчики, заменявшие хрустальные бокалы. Какая безвкусица.

Взгляд сам собой, почти не повинуясь мне, нашел Артура в этой разномастной толпе офисного планктона. Он, как и я, смотрел на это со снисходительным презрением. Я ухмыльнулся, поймав его взгляд, и мотнул головой, показывая в сторону кладовок.

Знаете, что меня больше всего забавляло? Что Артур, даже занимаясь со мной сексом среди поломанных принтеров и стопок прошлогодних отчетов, умудрялся выглядеть так, будто был на приеме у королевы. Чопорно и неприступно. Из-за этого всего мне хотелось вывести его из равновесия.

Весь офис, конечно, знал.

Вообще, офис — это такая большая семья, почти французская коммуна, огромный живой организм, живущий по своим законам, где все все друг о друге знают, а уж скрыть амурные похождения — решительно невозможно. Но Артур все равно каждый раз злился на меня за оставленные на шее, выше линии воротника, отметины и помятый кремовый костюм.

Уже три года у нас были эти _не-отношения_.

На самом деле, я бы сказал, что не-отношения у нас были уже лет десять, это спим мы уже три года как. И это почти забавно.

Я, знаете ли, никогда не любил обязательства. Старательно избегал того, что зовется отношениями, предпочитая им необременительные связи. Поэтому я искренне не понимаю, как так вышло, что мы с Артуром стали _не-встречаться_. Мы вроде как были вместе — и в то же время нет.

Меня все устраивало до определенного момента.

Момент звали Альфредом Ф. Джонсом.

Я думаю, следует рассказать вам, из-за чего и начался этот сыр-бор.

В мире где-то тридцать процентов людей имеют своего соулмейта. Родственную душу. Любовь всей жизни. Друга на века. Заклятого врага. Того, чье существование неизменно связанно с твоим. Это нити, алые прочные нити, которые опутывают вас, и, как ни стараешься, ты не сможешь сбежать от этого.

У меня вот соулмейта нет и никогда не было. Мое запястье не имело даже намека на сакральный рисунок, указывающий, где искать свою судьбу. И меня это более чем устраивало. Мне не нужно было это… сумасшествие. Знаете, судьба соулмейтов далеко не всегда прекрасна и заканчивается хэппи эндом. Я вот никогда не верил в подобную «любовь», хотя бы потому, что как минимум две парочки были у меня перед глазами, одна из которых служила ярым опровержением всем правилам, выписанным судьбой.

Это были две очень разные парочки.

Хенрик и Кетиль. Огонь и лед. Пылающий энтузиазм и холодная рассудительность. Соулмейты, знающие друг друга с детства. Я более чем уверен, они и без этих мерзких рисунков на руках сошлись бы. К слову, ругались они так, что щепки летели, правда, мирились не менее пылко. Есть люди, которым суждено быть вместе, и соулмейт тут ни при чем.

Возможно, подсознательно я им немного завидовал.

Была и другая колоритная парочка. Мой лучший друг, Гилберт, и Ваня, с которым я тоже дружил в далекой юности. Очень странная парочка, и, словно в противовес вечно выясняющим отношения скандинавам, у них все было спокойно почти всегда. Они были как продолжение друг друга: понимали с полуслова, говорили одними лишь глазами, полуулыбками, всегда чувствовали, когда одному из них нужна поддержка. А еще у них были рисунки на руках. Разные.

Мне всегда было интересно, что случится, если кто-то из них встретит своего настоящего соулмейта. Что перевесит — выстраданная, строившаяся годами любовь или наваждение, прихоть судьбы?

А впрочем, чужие проблемы меня волновали мало. У меня не было соулмейта.

А вот у Артура он был.

Шутка бога, что ему надо было появиться на сцене в такой неподходящий момент.

Мистер Джонс был возмутительно молод. Голубоглазый, чуть загорелый, сражающий белозубой голливудской улыбкой и отсутствием манер. Он как-то сразу стал «своим парнем» в офисе. Иногда мне казалось, что я единственный, кто его недолюбливал. Я ждал от Артура такой же реакции, потому что он терпеть не мог янки.

Но что-то пошло не так.

Я это понял еще в тот самый момент, когда мистер Джонс, смущенно улыбаясь, протянул Артуру руку и, немного помявшись, убрал под пристальным холодным взглядом англичанина.

— Эм… привет. Я Альфред.

Артур молчал. Они стояли друг напротив друга, и я почти физически ощутил, как между ними натягивается нить. _Эта чертова красная нить_.

Знаете, что я ощутил в тот момент?

Думаете, обиду? Злость? Ревность?

Да, пожалуй, всего понемногу. Но сильнее всего во мне было недоумение. И вот он — истинный Артура? _Серьезно?_ Этот мальчишка в дешевом пиджаке поверх футболки с эмблемой бэтмена — _просто отвратительно!_ — который не знает, что такое личное пространство, а на обеденном перерыве жует очередной чизбургер под хриплые выкрики какого-то рэпера (мой бедный музыкальный слух!)?..

Мне хотелось расхохотаться в голос!

…или нет.

Все пошло наперекосяк. Артур отдалился от меня, но и сойтись с этим мальчишкой не мог. Они были слишком разными. Слишком. Я не могу подавить свое злорадство, наблюдая, как они кружат вокруг да около, не смея приблизиться. Артур был слишком горд, Джонс — слишком молод и самоуверен.

Иногда я замечал, как он провожает Артура тоскливым взглядом побитого щенка. Ну, а чего ты хотел, парень? Ты знаешь, сколько мне потребовалось сил приложить, чтоб эта роза перестала жалить меня своими шипами? Как много у нас было ссор, расставаний (ах да, мы же не-встречаемся!), как много мы знаем друг о друге?

И ты думаешь, что сможешь вот так просто забрать это у меня?

Франциск Бонфуа не привык отдавать свое.

Можете считать меня подлецом, но я просто защищал то, что по праву принадлежит мне. Только и всего. Я даже закон не нарушил, хотя соблазн избавиться от этого сопляка навсегда был велик.

Я просто подстроил все так, чтобы его самые неприятные и раздражающие Артура черты были наиболее заметны. Наивность, самоуверенность, инфантильность. Скажи, Артур, разве такой спутник тебе нужен? Ты забудешь все, что у нас было, ради этого?

Нет, дорогуша, не верю, что ты продешевишь.

Наши изысканные ссоры — на дешевые подростковые драмы. Наши томные вечера под мурлыканье Mylene Farme и утонченный вкус Calvet Classic blanc — на жареную картошку и колющую пузырьками язык ледяную колу. Наши не-отношения — на… на что?

И все из-за какого-то рисунка на руке. Потому что звезды решили, что для Принца лучшей парой будет не Король, а Пастушок. Бред!

Так в напряженном, ограниченном жалющими алыми нитями треугольнике прошло два месяца. Они ругались. Я видел в глазах Альфреда боль и непонимание, когда на любое его предложение Артур отвечал злой и колкой насмешкой. Я видел, как Артур бледнеет и отводит взгляд от Альфреда в окружении офисных красоток.

Нет, им не понять друг друга. Может, будь Альфред старше, опытнее, он бы понял, что к Керкленду нужен совсем другой подход. Это растущие на обочине одуванчики можно рвать голыми руками. Садовую розу, в окружении острых шипов, сочащихся ядом, нужно аккуратно срезать серебряными ножницами.

Но куда тебе до этого, мальчик…

Мое терпение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь.

Потом офис всколыхнула новость — Альфред Ф. Джонс срочно уехал куда-то в Мексику, оставив брату лишь странную записку. Уже через неделю все обсуждали новенькую — красавицу Елезавету Хедервари. Про Альфреда никто и не вспомнил. Только Артур сжимал левой рукой свое запястье. Белая ткань рубашки побурела. На меня Керкленд старался не смотреть.

Он все-таки вернулся в квартиру, которая как-то внезапно за три года стала «нашей». Я не упрекал его ни в чем, мы же _не-встречаемся_ , в самом деле. Артур ничего не говорит, ни о том, что от меня уже давно не пахнет чужими сладкими духами, ни о том, что в квартире, которая формально записана на меня, его книг больше, чем моих вещей и меня это даже не раздражает. Что у нас две зубные щетки в одном пластиковом стаканчике с единорогами (ах, какой скандал был! Эдакая нелепица в моей ванной!). А я молча готовлю его любимый confit de canard.

Про Джонса мы тем более не говорим. Я без сожалений выбрасываю артурову безнадежно испорченную рубашку от Eton.

Между нами нет натянутых нитей. Они и не нужны нам.

Я аккуратно расставляю тарелки на столе, разливаю вино по бокалам и в завершение ставлю в удлиненную вазочку на столе сочно-алую розу. На столе тускло поблескивают садовые ножницы, на них блестят капельки росы — дождь только закончился, и сад еще напоен влагой.

Я не могу сдержать усмешки, мне кажется, что роса алая, как кровь.

_Любые нити можно разрезать._


End file.
